


Already Late

by Kaitykupcake92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Pre-cyborg Genji, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitykupcake92/pseuds/Kaitykupcake92
Summary: Angela has come to pick Genji up so they can go on their vacation, but he's still not ready and they're running late. Can his romantic kissing gesture make up for it?
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 6





	Already Late

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came from real-life events I experienced.

I wait at the top of the stair case looking in on the kitchen, one foot on one stair and the other on a step higher. Genji comes down the stair leading to the bedrooms, his steps only the slightest bit hurried.

Finally, I only expected him to be ready when I got here so we could leave on time. Not very much to hope for.

And then he leans down from the top stair and kisses me. His lips move delicately with mine. He tastes vaguely of toothpaste. His one hand is on the back of my head while the other moves on my torso. 

It’s nice because I don’t get this often but I can’t help but see the motive behind his actions. 

Think kissing me nicely like this will get you out of this one huh? Well, maybe...

But then I soften as he pulls away gesturing down the stairs.

“After you Angela,” he smiles. I smirk at him and descend the stairs to the front door of the house.

“So much for being ready when I get here,” I say leaning on the wall with my hands in my coat pockets.

“What do you mean? I am ready,” he defends himself pathetically as he stoops to the floor to put on his shoes.

“Not at the door ready to go,” I nudge him playfully on his forehead. “like you said you would be. It would be nice if we made it on the plane before it leaves.” I check my watch. “The bags are all in the car. The only thing we need now is our butts into the car.”

He rises from his task and takes me by the waist kissing me again, this time more passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and grasp a bit of his soft green hair deepening the kiss. He pulls away and leans his forehead on mine. 

“Or we could stick around a little while and I could show you what I’m hiding underneath these clothes,” he licks his lips and smiles sheepishly. His breathing a bit heavy.

I giggle and push him away.

“Just get your coat on and let’s go,” I say before pulling him close by the scruff of his shirt. “You’ll have to leave me in suspense until we get to the resort.”

“You’re such a tease,” he laughs, doing as I ask. 

“And you’re not?”

I take him by the hand and he kisses mine as we walk out the door into the cool night air, locking it behind us.


End file.
